falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Anchorage Rückgewinnungssimulation
|typ = landmark |bild = Anchorage.jpg |desc = Anchorage |lage = Anchorage map.jpg |marker = @hide |teil von = |lokale karte = Anchorage Reclamation simulation map.jpg |fraktionen = Streitkräfte der Vereinigten Staaten Volksbefreiungsarmee |anführer = General Chase (USA) General Jingwei (China) |innerhalb = |gebäude = |metro ausgänge = |verbunden mit = Außenposten der Ausgestoßenen |quests = Hilfe für die Ausgestoßenen Die Geschütze von Anchorage Bahnbrecher Operation: Anchorage! |cell = DLC02zCliffs01 (Feldlager) DLC02zCliffs02 (Feldlager) |refid = (Feldlager) (Feldlager) }} Die Anchorage Rückgewinnungssimulation ist eine virtuelle Nachbildung der berühmten Anchorage Rückgewinnung erstellt durch Virtual Strategic Solutions für die US-Armee. Entwicklung Entries found in a terminal in the Outcast Outpost detail the development of the simulation. The entry dated August 15, 2077 describes how General Constantine Chase tested the simulation himself, but claimed it didn't "feel right," and that hardware problems were prevalent. The second entry dated September 6, 2077 tells of how Chase was making elaborate changes to the simulation which the writer of the entry felt were "divorced from reality," and that he was sure that the real Anchorage Reclamation had never happened the way Chase portrayed it. The writer goes on to say that everyone was beginning to think Chase was going insane, but no one confronted him because they feared that the military would take over the project. At the very end, the writer questions why running the simulation was necessary anymore, since "any tactical data was mined months ago". In particular, the VB-02 Vertibirds were present in the simulation in full operational capacity when in fact they wouldn't even reach prototype stage until much later. There is also doubt over the plausibility of Chimeras as shown in the simulation, since no other source material on the Reclamation makes any mention of it. Orte This simulation takes place in pre-War Anchorage, part of the Northwest Commonwealth. Klippen von Anchorage The Anchorage Cliffs (named Cliffs on the world map) are the starting point of the simulation (where Sergeant Benjamin Montgomery first appears) and the general outside area during The Guns of Anchorage. Fo3OA_field_storage_intel1.jpg|Intel suitcase #1 and Holotape - Bombardment near the Cave Outpost Fo3OA_field_storage_intel2.jpg|Intel suitcase #2 and Holotape - Goodbye in field storage near the Cave Passage Höhlenaußenposten }} A series of caves containing a scoped Gauss rifle where Montgomery reappears. Außenposten der chinesischen Artillerie |terminal = Chinese artillery outpost terminal American Artillery Protocols }} Der Außenposten der chinesischen Artillerie (genannt Artillerie am Eingang von Overlook auf der Weltkarte) contains the exit to the Artillery Overlook. This former American base is now occupied by Chinese forces. Fo3OA_Intel3_and_holotape_Invasion.jpg|Intel suitcase #3 and Holotape - Invasion Fo3OA_artillery_outpost_scenic.jpg|Scenic view to the outside halfway through Fo3OA_holotape_overrun.jpg|Holotape - Overrun Infos * According to the loading screen, motion sickness is normal and subsides momentarily. * There are snowmen in some areas with American combat helmets and armor on. They also have American flags, and one snowman has a Chinese hat on. When it is attacked, blood spurts out. A Chinese flamer unit can be seen torching one of the American snowmen. The combat apparel worn by the snowmen is much larger than the player's. * While there are map markers in the simulation, fast travel is not available to any of these locations. * It is possible to transfer some items like the repellent stick into the simulation because they are quest items and can't be removed. * A reference is made to the Anchorage Reclamation simulation during the mission Tranquility Lane. When exiting the Tranquility Lane simulation via the abandoned house, it is possible to get into the Failsafe terminal and read a letter from General Constantine Chase to Doctor Stanislaus Braun regarding the Anchorage Reclamation simulation, followed by the town of Tranquility Lane being attacked by many Chinese commandos. * While in the simulation, if the Cannibal perk is active, it is possible to devour the corpses before they disappear. * Once the simulation is over, it cannot be used again in the game. Trying to activate the simulation again will simply result in the message "You must wear a neural interface suit to start the simulation" being displayed, even if the suit is equipped. * For some strange reason the water tower says "McLean", like the water tower in Evergreen Mills. * Also, the views differ from the artillery ridge and the Chinese Compound, as the Artillery Ridge view has two water towers while the Chinese Compound view has only one. *Vertibirds appear in the Anchorage simulation despite not being scheduled to be deployed until 2085. This may be due to General Constantine Chase hijacking the programming of the simulation. Vorkommen kommt nur im Fallout 3 Add-On Operation: Anchorage vor. Galerie Fo3_Operation_Anchorage_map.jpg|Weltkarte OA PA.jpg|U.S. Soldat in Powerrüstung Operation_Anchorage_Factory.jpg|Anchorage Fabrik en:Anchorage Reclamation simulation it:Simulazione Liberazione Anchorage pl:Symulacja Odzyskania Anchorage ru:Симуляция освобождения Анкориджа uk:Симуляція звільнення Анкоріджа Kategorie:Operation: Anchorage Orte